Chi Chill
itachi chill 'là bút danh hoặc tên gọi dùng để sản xuất âm nhạc của siêu mẫu, người đọc rap, DJ, nhà sản xuất thu âm, người viết lời nhạc người Anh gốc Việt Chi Chill Danh sách đĩa nhạc ''chi tiết: Danh sách đĩa nhạc và bài hát của chi chill Album cá nhân '''Tuyển tập : Tự phát * 2014 : Solitary Phòng thu * 2017 : Devil * 2018 : Fire roses Phòng Thu : Kịch bản trình diễn và cố vấn âm nhạc : Album với nhóm Tự Phát : * 2017 : The mix ss1 với Y&M sad boy Phòng thu : * 2017 : Sadboy với Y&M sad boy Phòng Thu tuyển tập : * 2018 : 20 với Y&M sad boy Đĩa đơn phòng thu Cá nhân : * 2018 : Desolate Với nhóm : * 2018 : City với Y&M sad boy Tour diễn : ' Giải thưởng, đề cử và đánh giá chi tiết: Danh sách giải thưởng và đề cử của Chi Chill Tony Award People's Choice Award American Music Awards MTV Europe Music Awards Grammy Oscar Đánh giá Đã từ lâu Chi Chill được xem như là hoàng tử nhạc Chill và hoàng đế của RnB đương đại, các tác phẩm của anh càng về sau càng được đánh giá cao và các album nhạc của Chill không chỉ thành công về mặt thương mại mà cũng dần được đánh giá cao về mặt nghệ thuật. Thống kê cho thấy trong vòng 7 năm từ 2013 đến 2019, những album do Chill sản xuất đã đạt doanh thu 7,5 triệu bảng Anh, xếp thứ hai trong số các nhà sản xuất âm nhạc ở Anh chỉ sau Calvin Harris (8,7 triệu bảng Anh) và trên cả Sam Smith cùng các ngôi sao khác. Thành tích '''Billboard Trên các bảng xếp hạng dành cho DJ / nghệ sĩ nhạc điện tử Chứng nhận đĩa đơn và album Phong cách âm nhạc RVRB mô tả âm nhạc của itachi chill là làm cho chiller (những người sử dụng chất thức thần như anh ta),âm nhạc của itachi chill chủ yếu chú trọng về phần giai điệu khá nhiều.Thậm trí phần giai điệu còn đi trước cả lời nhạc. New York Times'','' Jon Caramanica cho rằng Chill là Kurt Cobain của chill music và anh ta đang cố gắng mô tả âm nhạc của anh ta theo một cách u ám và kỳ quái với chất nhạc giàu cảm xúc và đầy chất thơ,nhẹ nhàng,lãng mạng. AllMusic đã mô tả âm nhạc của anh như một sự pha trộn giữa hip hop / rock cùng với trap,lo-fi và electron house . Lost vary ram cho rằng:" Âm nhạc của itachi chill thể hiện tiếng nói,mong muốn được tự do,thoát khỏi những định kiến,luật lệ từ gia đình và xã hội của tầng lớp trẻ tuổi.Chủ đề âm nhạc của anh ta chủ yếu liên quan đến các vấn đề trữ tình buồn bã như trầm cảm,sử dụng chất thức thần,tình dục,tự sát,các mối quan hệ cũ và những suy nghĩ có thể sẵn sàng chết bất cứ lúc nào của anh ta." Tính cách làm nhạc itachi chill được nhận định là người có tính cách "khó chiều" trong âm nhạc, anh chủ yếu thể hiện cái tôi của mình khá lớn ở âm nhạc của anh. Chill chỉ hợp tác âm nhạc với những người mà anh ta thực sự thích thú và có cảm hứng thực sự. Mie từng chia sẻ:" itachi chill thường không quan tâm đến vấn đề vật chất với từng bài hát của cậu ta, thông thường thì Chill đặt nặng vấn đề cảm xúc của cậu ta vào từng tác phẩm mà cậu ta thực hiện." Chân lý làm nhạc của Chi Chill là :" tôi không sợ làm ra thứ âm nhạc một màu, tôi chỉ sợ không thể tạo ra màu nhạc mà mình muốn." Nhạc cụ Keyboards Chi Chill chơi piano trong khá nhiều các ca khúc của chính mình và các lần hợp tác, tuy nhiên phần nhiều do chính anh sáng tác, như "Leave", "Hòa Vài Tiếng Mưa", "Sorrow",... Mija cho rằng phần piano trong "Leave" rất giống với With them còn "Hòa vài tiếng mưa" thì nghe như nhạc phúc âm. Mija nói tiếng mellotron mà Chi Chill chơi trong "Mary" là vô cùng phù hợp với nhân vật trong ca khúc. Chill sử dụng phần mềm chỉnh âm moog trong khá nhiều ca khúc của anh. Youbee miêu tả 2 ca khúc của Giữ buông & Mây Nhỏ tràn đầy những nốt nhạy cảm của nhạc pop. Harmonica Trong một số ca khúc của Y&M sad boy và chính anh, Chi Chill trở thành gã thổi kèm harmonica bất đắc dĩ, ví dụ như "Come here girl", "I belong to God", "Penta Kill" và "Wind Dust". Đây là nhạc cụ anh ít khi sử dụng nhất nhưng Chill lại chia sẻ: "đây chính là nhạc cụ mà anh yêu thích nhất, harmonica là nhạc cụ anh đi đâu cũng mang theo và nó là dụng cụ sáng tác ca từ của anh". Theo nhiều chuyên gia âm nhạc phân tích, lời nhạc của Chi Chill chủ yếu sáng tác trên nhịp đập của kèm harmonica nên phần giai điệu và đôi lúc phần lời luôn mang một âm hưởng sầu bi và đầy nỗi đau. Giọng nói Tuy không phải là một ca sĩ hay MC công việc chính của Chi Chill là DJ và nhà sản xuất âm nhạc nhưng Chi Chill thường được các tạp chí underground xếp vào một trong những nghệ sĩ nhạc đường phố sở hữu chất giọng trầm ấm và ngọt ngào bậc nhất, câu nói: "em có mặc bao nhiêu lớp áo cũng không ấm bằng giọng anh." được các fan nữ và nghệ sĩ nữ ở underground dành tặng khi nhận xét về chất giọng của Chi Chill. Theo BloodPop chất giọng của Chi Chill là sự pha trộn của một nghệ sĩ nhạc đường phố với một ca sĩ nhạc rock thập niên 90, nó có một chút khàn đặc, pha với một chút nhẹ nhàng từ nghệ sĩ RnB, nó có độ vang lớn nhưng lại được Chi Chill dùng để xử lý các nốt trầm trong một khuông nhạc, muốn làm được điều này đồi hỏi người thực hiện nó phải có một kỹ thuật khá cao và thật đáng kinh ngạc khi cậu ta chưa bao giờ được học thanh nhạc theo như tôi biết. Lời nhạc Cách viết nhạc của Chi Chill được Lyricsmatch nhận xét:" giàu cảm xúc, trải đời, đầy chất thơ và nhẹ nhàng". "Lời nhạc của Chi Chill dễ chạm đến trái tim của những người từng trải vì những câu chuyện trong lời nhạc được anh viết khá chân thật, mượt mà và tinh tế, thông qua cách chọn lọc từ ngữ của Chi Chill, cậu ta được cho là một trong những người hướng nội biết quan sát bậc nhất thế giới nhạc đường phố" "Phần lớn lời nhạc của Chi Chill viết đều là những câu chuyện cậu ta từng trãi qua, nó đắt hàng vì nó không có sự giả dối trong từng câu chữ mà cậu ta viết ra, Chi Chill là một trong những người viết lời nhạc tốt nhất trong thời điểm nền âm nhạc đường phố đang phát triển mạnh" - Universal Music Group nhận định. Republic Records:" Chi Chill thực sự dùng âm nhạc và từ ngữ của mình để chút giận là chính, cậu ta thực sự muốn thể hiện cái tôi của mình, cậu ta là hiện thân của anh hùng và cả quái vật trên âm nhạc." Các loại Guitar Guitar truyền thống Chi Chill thường sử dụng nhạc cụ guitar truyền thống trong các bản cover hoặc các buổi biểu diễn trực tiếp của mình tuy không thường xuyên sử dụng loại nhạc cụ này nhưng theo người hâm mộ của anh cho rằng đây là loại nhạc cụ mang cho họ nhiều cảm xúc nhất khi Chi Chill viết lời và biểu diễn trên nhịp điệu của nó. Guitar điện Khác với guitar truyền thống, Chi Chill rất thích sử dụng guitar điện, anh sử dụng nhạc cụ điện tử này trong hầu hết các buổi biểu diễn và phần lớn giai điệu của anh ấy trong giai đoạn từ 2017, trong cuộc phỏng vấn với Genius vào năm 2018, khi được hỏi về nhạc cụ duy nhất nếu chỉ được chơi anh sẽ chọn loại nhạc cụ gì ? anh ta đã trả lời đó là guitar điện. Cách chơi guitar điện của Chi Chill ảnh hưởng ít nhiều từ phong cách chơi của nhạc sĩ Dave Grohl cựu thành viên nhóm nhạc Nirvana theo các rocker cùng thời nhận định, "hoàng tử nhạc chill" đã thừa nhận điều đó trong cuộc họp báo ra mắt một sản phẩm hợp tác giữa anh và Dave Grohl trong năm 2019. Devil Ở Devil, itachi chill thể hiện cái tôi của mình rất lớn trong phần lớn các bài hát thuộc album với phong cách chịu ảnh hưởng khá nặng và gốc rể của các bài hát đều lấy cảm hứng từ Skrillex và Daft Punk mang một màu jungle terror đậm chất. Tuy một số bài hát vẫn có chất nhẹ nhàng của riêng chill như Just let it go, Tại vì hay Sorrow nhưng theo nhiều nhà phê bình âm nhạc nhận định đây là album mà chjchill thể hiện mình như một con thú hoang đang gào thét trước một thế giới rộng lớn, một cậu bé đang tìm kiếm sự tự do trong chính tâm hồn và cuộc sống của mình. Fire roses Ở Fire roses, anh miêu tả album này với lời các bài hát của mình "như một đống hỗn loạn" Ban đầu, itachi chill muốn chia album Fire roses thành hai album là "Desolate" và "City". nhưng sau đó "Desolate" và "City" ''lại được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa đơn. Trong đĩa đơn Desolate cũng được chia đôi, một phần là “Desolate episode part 1”, là những ca khúc viết về tình yêu buồn bã, lãng mạng . Phần còn lại “Desolate episode part 2” gồm những các ca khúc thể hiện âm nhạc mạnh mẽ, giàu sức sống. Youbee viết ''"Trong suốt 4 tháng sau khi chia tay, Chill đã viết nửa tá các ca khúc đầy hoài niệm về Bảo Uyên". Kể cả đĩa đơn " Desolate " với các ca khúc được viết trước khi Chill biết Vân Nhi, nhưng ca từ và giai điệu của đĩa đơn này cũng đã bị thay đổi đáng kể vì cô mây nhỏ này. " Chi chill đã nói trong buổi phỏng vấn với Misician rằng: "Một vài kinh nghiệm của đời tôi, như chia tay bạn gái, những mối quan hệ tồi tệ, cảm giác về cái chết, sự trống rỗng đã khiến nhân vật trong các bài hát trở nên ốm yếu, cô độc.” Còn trong đĩa đơn “''City''”, anh muốn nói về tuổi thơ, thành phố mình sinh sống, các mối quan hệ mới của anh, cho dù Two dots vẫn có chút gì đó hoài niệm về mối quan hệ cũ. Fire roses hình thành bởi sự tổng hợp giữa hai đĩa đơn “Desolate” và “City” nó nêu ra sự nhìn nhận của bản thân anh về " make love no war" (làm tình không chiến tranh), Album thể hiện các mối tình say đắm anh dành cho các cô gái, về những cảm giác hạnh phúc khi có một người bên cạnh, bên cạnh sự ngọt ngào, mộng mơ còn có chút gì đó chịu đựng và chấp nhận hiện thực cuộc sống mà anh ta gặp phải. Nguồn (Trang này được dịch lại từ trang wikipedia '''Chi Chill [x]' tiếng Anh)'' Một số thông tin từ : # Bảng xếp hạng Billboard hot 100. # Bảng xếp hạng Billboard R&B / Hip-Hop. # Bảng xếp hạng Billboard hot 200. # Bảng xếp hạng Billboard dance. # Bảng xếp hạng Itunes top 100. # Tạp chí Vogue. # Tạp trí DJ Magazine. # Tạp chí Forbes. # Tạp chí New York Times Classical Music. # Đài BBC. # All Music. # The Recording Academy. # The Ellen Show. # The Oscars. Tham Khảo * Coldy * Phx * Kênh Chill * Rap Việt * Producerviet * Lịch sử nhạc điện tử * Interview Liên Kết Ngoài Trang mạng Kênh của itachi chill trên Billboard. Kênh của Chi Chill trên Billboard. Kênh của Coldy trên Billboard. itachi "chi chill" trên Tumblr. Chi Chill trên Instagram Chi Chill trên Twitter Chi Chill trên Youtube itachi chill liên kết đến tất cả. Một số hình ảnh khác __LUÔNMỤCLỤC__ Dxe-1mYV4AEFPqx.jpg|itachi chill at Barcelona 2018. D0LrZIqUcAAs9ak.png|itachi chill in a show in Los Angeles 2019. 27801848 300x300.jpg|itachi chill shooting at Buckingham Palace. 0013575502 10.jpg|itachi chill in Tôkyo 2018. 3.jpg|itachi chill image from Little Sad Boy album DyqGAdaVYAADBvW (1).jpg|itachi chill performing in Ibiza in 2019. 1.png|chi chill in Paris (2019). itachi chill Huynhphusitan1999 (thảo luận) 09:58, ngày 17 tháng 10 năm 2019 (UTC)` Thể_loại:Chi Chill Thể_loại:Coldy Thể_loại:Producer Thể_loại:DJ Thể_loại:Chi Chill Wiki Thể_loại:Rapper Thể_loại:Chi chill nghệ sĩ âm nhạc Thể_loại:Chi Chill là ai Thể_loại:De Yogi Moore Thể_loại:Phạm Huy Hưng Thể_loại:Người viết lời nhạc Thể_loại:Thịnh hành Thể_loại:Người mẫu Anh